Soul of the dragoness
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Blair learns that she is gifted with an almost mythological power by a beast possessing fur of the most divine white, and wings that could rival angel wings. After a tragic event she is taken to the black order, where people just like her await to teach and befriend her.
1. Fur with the pearly sheen

**Ok, this is a story that will match up my obsession with dragons, and my current love for D gray man.**

"I am the angel." Blair sang morbidly into the chilled air. The darkness was a gift to the one who wished for no human contact. It willed Blair to carry on singing.

"I am the angel that brings death and suffering." She began to cry. Her hands whipped up to her face as sobs wracked her body. She trembled, not really wishing for any kind of loneliness.

Her cloths where torn and dirty and the cold was seeping in to bite like an Adder. The stone floor seemed to suck the warmth from her body, leaving her colder than the stone itself.

Suddenly Blair felt a warmth begin to envelope her entirely. It was a warmth that drove the enclosing cold away with a powerful ferocity that spoke of protectiveness and strength.

Blair looked to see some sort of large creature of startling white enclosing her body like a leopard guarding her cub. The body was about the size of a lion, and furry. The fur was luxuriously thick and warm and shone serenely with a pearly lustre. It was as soft as freshly fallen snow and smelt like a vast pine forest. The scent was intoxicating, like a musky perfume that dulled the senses and made Blair want to fall asleep.

"Be still my child, for I am here to protect you," a deep, handsome voice sounded in her head.

Blair felt sure that whatever was here with her meant her no harm at all. She was exhausted from her struggle. She did not understand what had happened or why, but somehow she had survived, and now she needed to sleep.

Slowly she closed her emerald green eyes, the voice sounding in her head once more. "If you wish it, help will come."

Blair dreamed deeply. She dreamed of leaving her home in the wilds of Scotland. She left for a place far away where she could find acceptance and comradeship. She was not alone, but however hard she tried she could not see who she was travelling with. She only heard a strong mythical voice that spoke to her gently. She could not understand what the voice was saying, other than one simple sentence. "They are here."

"They are here?" Blair voiced the warning in her mind. Who was here? Did she have to wake up? She certainly felt like sleeping for much longer than this.

"They are here," the voice said again with a slightly more rousing tone than the last.

Blair heard this and tried to listen better in her dream. The harder she tried to more she heard.

"They are here, they will help…..stay….come…."

"Stay, come? Which was it? Thought Blair confused.

The darkness overtook again.

Blair opened her eyes with a sudden jolt. She was wide awake now and could see that her location had changed. White replaced black. Artificial walls replaced a dark, dank cave that was dripping with snowmelt that had come in from the outside.

Blair felt something press in to her back. It felt like padding and it was immensely soft, but strangely rigid at the same time. She presumed it was pillows for she was lying on a hospital bed in a room with white walls, and other bed steads propped against the walls in a neat line.

There was another person in the room. A girl of similar age to Blair, only she was of a different nationality. Chinese perhaps?

The girl was sat on a wooden chair next to where Blair was lying in bed. She propped herself up and looked at the girl with curiosity.

The girl had short black hair that seemed to shimmer with a greenish hue, and her black eyes seemed to sparkle with warmth and compassion. Her face acknowledged Blair with excitement.

"I am so glad you have woken up finally. Everyone is so eager to speak to you." The girl was bubbling with happiness, which made Blair feel very strange indeed. Someone was actually talking to her and not shying away with fear.

"Who are you?" Blair could not think of anything else to say at the current time as she felt simply flabbergasted.

The girl regarded her with a kind smile and answered her, "My name is Lenalee. You are currently at the black order."

"Black order," Blair had to wonder if she had ever heard of such a place. Thinking hard she may have heard mention of a strange organisation that seemed to chase fairy tales and demons. They were regarded as a small cult that got together to discuss the bad things that happened in the world and sent people out to investigate. They were seldom seen, although widely known throughout the world.

"If I think hard I have heard of you guys from the gossip that raged through the town one week back where I lived." She eyed the girl with suspicion. "But why am I here?"

The girl gave off a radiant smile, as if she had good news to share.

"Simply put, you are an exorcist."

"An exorcist?" Blair voiced back, speechless.

"Certainly." Lenalee looked at her. Blair could almost see gears cranking in her head as she thought. "Can you walk?" She asked Blair suddenly.

Blair moved stretched her legs and wiggled her toes, testing to see if she had the strength to walk. "Absolutely," she said. Blair felt suddenly full of energy, and mostly, curiosity.

She pulled the sheets off her body and stood up in one fluid motion. She noticed that she was not actually wearing anything on her top half. Without helping it she blushed. She felt awkward that she would blush in front of a girl because of her nakedness but she could not help it. The girl was a stranger after all.

"Here," Lenalee held out a top of some kind so that Blair could regain some of her modesty. "I will help you put it on."

"Thanks but I'm sure I can put a top on by myself," said Blair gazing at the girl incredulously. She was not from a noble family that was as useless as to be incapable of dressing themselves, and she did not want to appear useless by all means.

"I'm not sure you understand," Lenalee suddenly looked all serious and worried, which made Blair forget her predicament for a second. "Over the time you were asleep your hidden ability decided to surface. Look at your back." Lenalee was biting her lip.

Blair turned around. Her face began to lose its fiery crimson embarrassment, and was replaced with a pale white hue.

This was what she could feel on her back that was both soft and rigid. Sprouting from her back, in their full blue and green splendour, where a pair of feathered wings.


	2. The changeling child

**There is something I should tell you, I tend to think about events in a story throughout the day then I relatively make it up as I go along to a certain degree (only on fan fiction)**

Now that she looked at herself in the mirror the wings where not the only things that had surfaced. She was also sporting mint green scales on her arms and thighs. There were only a few, but it was a few too many.

Strangely enough Blair could not muster up any panic, even though she felt she needed to. After all this did not happen to anybody in the world. People did not usually wake up with scales magically appearing on their skin.

"Is this some kind of disease?" she asked Lenalee whilst she was thumbing her scales. They were smooth, and slightly warmer than the rest of her body, as if they carried some kind of energy keeping them warm. "Is that why I am here?"

Lenalee reached out to Blair. She placed her hands reassuringly on the scales on Blair's arm and looked deep into her eyes, "You are definitely here because of that, but I assure you, you do not carry any kind of disease." She smiled at Blair, who looked confused. She was thinking.

"Come with me. I'm sure my brother can tell you more about this."

Blair followed Lenalee out of the room. Lenalee saw that Blair was hanging back slightly and fell into step with her. Suddenly she gave off a serious face and turned her face to look at Blair.

"How silly of me, I didn't even ask for your name."

Blair laughed to herself despite herself, "Oh sorry for not mentioning, my name is Blair Louise Stewart."

Lenalee smiled, feeling relieved that she finally knew her name.

Blair was guided through a building that was immensely large, and the centre was an airy looking tower that stemmed up for possibly hundreds of metres. Blair looked down and saw that there were many balconies with doors circling around it on the walls. Even though the building was massive there was virtually nobody walking about.

Blair listened and heard many noises, mainly clanking and shouting coming from deep within the building.

"I guess the science team are hard at work," Lenalee commented as she led the way. She stopped near a gap in the railing that dropped down into a black abyss. Blair thought she was going to do the unthinkable for a second, but Lenalee simply flipped a large switch. There was a strange whirring sound and then an elevator that seemed to be suspended by nothing had appeared from the abyss below.

"Hop on," she said. Blair followed suit. Her wings quivered in anticipation. She felt strange, as if she was going to be woven into something so big she could not get out of easily. However due to her own predicament, she would brace the bull by the horns and go for it. There was nothing for her to go back to.

Lenalee flipped another switch causing the elevator to vibrate then slowly descend. It passed a few balconies on the way down.

The order of doors and balconies began to change. This floor contained a very large and menacing looking staircase that led down even further.

"This is the way to the science department workshop. My brother is currently working here and asked me to take you to him when you had awaken."

Suddenly there was a terrific roaring sound coming from down the stairs.

"Come to me." A voice was sounding in Blair's head. It sounded all too familiar. "I must know how you fare." Blair clutched her head on instinct. Altogether she did not feel exceptionally violated, but she felt strange. Enough strange things were happening to her that this did not quite manage to sugar-coat an exceptionally bad cake.

Lenalee hurried down the steps, and Blair had to pick up the pace to catch up all the while trying to slap some sense into her head by slightly whacking her temples.

They bolted down the steps and hurried along a short corridor to see a massive underground room stuffed full with machines with blinking lights and crowds of people wearing white lab coats. They were circling another white being, although this one was as big as a lion and almost seemed to shine out in a divine white light.

Blair and Lenalee ruched to the throng of people. As soon as they arrived a small young man with huge glasses rushed up to Lenalee and hugged her. His glasses where fogged up and he appeared to be shaking.

"Oh Lenalee," he sniffed, "Thank god you got here in time. This beast has been causing a ruckus ever since it got here with the girl." He stopped sniffing when he set eyes on Blair, let Lenalee go and walked up to her calmly. "So good to see that you are awake Miss," he inclined his head into a rushed polite bow. Blair did the same.

"What is happening here?" she asked. There was a large dangerous looking animal not being contained and the people did not seem all too worried that it was there. In fact many of them looked fascinated.

"This creature came in with you, I was hoping you would know more about it."

"This is Johnny by the way," Lenalee interjected, "and yes, we were hoping you would know more about this." She looked at Blair curiously for a second. She regarded the impassive face Blair was making and deduced she had no clue as to what the creature was doing there.

"I sense you here," the voice from before was speaking into Blair's mind again. The scuffling from the beast ceased and everything was silent. "Please come to me," the strange voice asked again."

Blair blinked in surprise. The creature was the being that was conversing straight into her mind. She walked through the people slowly. She heard whispers of, 'is that the girl that was brought in,' and 'look at her innocence.' There it was again, that word, innocence, what did it mean? The people here did not seem at all shocked about what they were witnessing, which made Blair begin to wonder what sort of things these people must have seen in their lives.

As she walked up the people all allowed he passage. After what seemed like an uncomfortable few long minutes she finally set eyes clearly on the creature.

It was entirely white and furry. The fur was lustrous and long with a pearly sheen that gave it a divine air of clarity and purity. The body was somewhat sinuous and the head of the creature was angular in appearance and set on a thick neck. The shoulder where broad and sprouting from them was a pair of folded up feathery wings. The head was whiskered and large ears that resembled a mix between rabbit and wolf ears where perked up, listening intently. Blair stopped in front of the creature. Her own emerald eyes stared into the eyes of the beast; it was like peering into the depths of the ocean. She could see the fathoms of the deep reflected in those wise eyes. The oceanic blue represented both sky and sea in places where the sunlight reached, and the pitch black slits of the beast's pupils seemed to covet a strange darkness, such as the darkness found within the ocean abyss and deep down under the crust of the earth.

Blair extended her arm as if on impulse even though she was not sure about what she was doing. The dragon stared at her for a second, then extended its thick neck and touched its nose to her palm. The nose was warm and quivered slightly under her touch.

Blair wondered what the creature was, and as if responding to her very thoughts the creatures' voice sounded in her mind once again.

"As you can guess child, I can converse with your thoughts. In fact I can speak to any person, but you are the person I deem worthy to harness this innocence I have protected for many generations." The creature pulled away from her touch and allowed its head to rise in a proud manner. It carried on speaking in a noble manner, "I have had many names over the years. Dragon, Dracul, Demon, Drago, God of light and snow, even kin to Astaroth." The dragon extended its wings, stretching them out as if it hadn't done any stretched for many years. "I have been hiding in the remote places of the world, waiting for one who could harbour the innocence I have been keeping safe since the great flood."

"Why me?" Blair wondered. She was an orphan girl who grew up with an old lady who lived on her own within the wilds of Scotland. Her adoptive mother was renowned as being a witch who could makes potions, spells and jinxes from the herbs and berries found within her homeland. She was a dry, cynical old lady who hardly ever ventured far from her home, and shied away from human contact. It was up to Blair to go to the towns and villages to deliver potions and receive goods as transition.

The old witch was the person who raised her after finding her on the Rannoch moors, left for dead. The old lady picked the baby up and took her to her home and fed her the potions that made her strong again.

Her adoptive mother took it upon herself to care for the child, and look after her she did. Even though the woman had an indifferent approach to life she loved Blair like her own daughter.

Blair however was viewed as a changeling child, and was feared in the local community. Many thought of her as a fairies child and would not approach, thinking she would curse them. Her beautiful face, long wavy golden hair and emerald green eyes seemed almost unnatural to them. To them the prospect of good genes meant nothing.

There were also others who were not as superstitious, but they were mainly visitors from out of the edge of the wilds. As a product of this shunning Blair could never make any friends with children her own age, so she became an extremely lonely little girl. Her world seemed to collapse after the village was pillaged by strange creatures, and in the slaughter Blair's adoptive mother was killed. Blair survived somehow, but she did not understand how it happened.

Blair started to shed tears. They would not stop and the memories flowed with them. She remembered the creature now. He was there and he saved her. The dragon raised his long tail and wiped her tears away. Blue smoke was drifting out from nostrils that flared out as it breathed in the thick scent of the science department. Nobody had made a sound all through this encounter and Blair was suddenly reminded of where she was. She felt her cheeks begin to burn.

All of a sudden there were more people watching. These people wore black and red uniforms, the same as Lenalee. There were a few of them, a few about the same age as her and Lenalee. There was one boy of average height with stark white hair that almost rivalled the whiteness of the dragon's fur, except it did not give off a divine air. The boy smiled with large alluring silver eyes that glinted in the light. Another boy had his arm resting on the shoulder of the first young man; he had vibrant red hair that was stuck out of a green and black bandana. His right eye was covered with a black eye patch and the other was exposed normally and dark green in colour.

There was a third young man. He was very handsome and had long raven black hair tied up into a ponytail. He gave off a cold air, but kept his face relatively neutral. He was stood a bit closer than the others and had his hand covering the hilt of his sword. Blair looked at the man and thought he was going to attack when Lenalee had walked up to him and said, "Down Kanda." The man simply harrumphed and stalked off through the crowd of watching people.

Blair heard clapping and saw another man approach. He had a face similar to Lenalee's and was wearing a beret over black hair that flicked up at the nape of his neck. He was wearing glasses and a lab coat.

"Welcome to the black order," he said to Blair smiling kindly at her all the while. "Please follow me."


End file.
